The Fate of the Tributes
by v0odoo
Summary: A high-school/modernised love story which ships Cato and Clove from the Hunger Games. : I appreciate all reviews guys! :D For those of you wanting to know what Clove's dress looked like here is sort of what I was thinking of: www . boohoo . com/lace-dresses/samantha-long-sleeve-lace-bodycon-dress/invt/azz63833
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Okay." I thought. It's just school, why are you so nervous? It doesn't matter! Just because it's the first day back doesn't mean that you should be worried! Right..? For some unknown reason, today was different. It was my first day of my last year of high school. I had planned to make it the best yet.

As I leaved for school that morning in my tiny wee box car, with its rusting windscreen wipers and it's peeling orange paint, I observed the scenery on the road leading to my school. There were trees, trees, trees, then a house and a dairy and a small work shop of sorts. I pulled into the workshop to pick up my best friend Katniss. I gently eased into the driveway of the work shop and gave the horn a short toot. I saw a flick of brown hair fly past her bedroom window which could be seen above the workshop office. There was a few short seconds until Katniss burst out the door of the workshop. Her messenger bag, and her forest green coat trailing behind her thick plait which, right now, flew out the back of her head as she made an attempt to run to my car before her parents could yell at her to finish any chores she may have left off of her list of things to do this morning.

"Morning Clove!" Katniss yelled as she slammed the boot of my car, leaving her school bag and a chip packet rolling about in the back.

"Hey." I responded, my stomach churning again.  
"What's up Chicky?" Katniss asked.  
"You know the usual nerves of first day shit." I said blandly, before backing out of her driveway.

On the way to school, Katniss chatted away about her family vacation, and how her younger sister Prim, short for Primrose, nearly killed them all by making them try a roller coaster of sorts.

We soon arrived at school, and in a strange way I was glad. I went with Katniss to the boot of my car to quickly grab my school bag before reporting to the student office to receive my timetable for the year. I was hoping for the same classes as last year, chemistry, physics, English, biology, maths, and P.E. These were just the subjects I enjoyed... well except maths…

As it turned out me and Katniss had the same classes apart from chemistry and maths. As I searched the population of the school for any other classmates from last year with Katniss, in hopes of comparing timetables, I heard the bell ring. Me and Katniss both had Physics up first. We headed off in the direction of the familiar classroom. Me and Katniss were early and we took a pair of desks pushed together near the front of the room. Of course not too close to the front, we didn't want to be sitting on the teachers lap. We watched as the students, most of them very familiar, pile into the class room and occupy different seats. About 2 desks away from me and Katniss was an empty seat. After pulling out my cell phone for a quick text check, I glanced up. Katniss was doing the same. My eyes wandered to the classroom door where a boy with the most intense blue eyes, and ruffled blonde hair walked confidently in. He turned towards me and Katniss and began to advance towards the unoccupied seat near our desk. Neither me nor Katniss could look away. I had never seen the boy in my life. He can't have gone to this school before; surely I would have seen him! Katniss quickly turned to me as he sat down and whispered: "If I didn't love Peeta so much he would be my top priority right now!" I laughed at her! Katniss dated a boy named Peeta, they had been childhood friends for years, and they were absolutely perfect together. I could tell by the look in Katniss' eye that she was about to suggest something silly or erratic. She spun on me and proclaimed: "You should go for him!"  
"What?" I said incredulously.  
"Yeah! You don't have a boyfriend and… well look at him, he is gorgeous! Just like you!"  
"I don't think he would ever go for me Katniss, I mean look at him!"

Just as I finished my sentence the boy chanced a glance in mine and Katniss's direction. His eyes were like diamonds, with the most intricate and delicate icicles spreading around his pupil. He realised we were staring and quickly looked away. But not before smiling at me in a nervous, yet somehow confident way. The class went and finished.

I wandered out of the classroom with Katniss and we went to our next class together. It was English. The boy was in this class too, but so were Peeta and Katniss. In an attempt to make me sit with the boy Katniss took a seat next to Peeta, leaving me alone at a 2 person desk. Lucky for Katniss her plan worked, the boy walked in and saw the remaining empty desks, one by me and one at the back of the classroom near a wall with a collection of apple stickers building up on it. He obviously decided on the one next to me.

As the boy walked over to me I couldn't help but feel nervous and well, ugly. He looked so model like. His hair was swept back and over his perfectly shaped face in a way that screamed make-up artist, but after seeing him run his fingers through it I could tell it was just its natural placement. Somehow it still looked incredible. He took his seat next to me and placed his bag on the ground. He turned to me and smiled a small, nervous smile that told me he didn't want to be awkward.

"Hey there." He said.  
"Uh… Hi!" I managed to squeak out after forcing my gaze away from his eyes.  
"My Name is Cato, and this is my first day." He told me.  
"The name i-is Clove." I stuttered. "And it's technically my first day too… Well for this year anyway… he he…"  
Cato laughed and smiled at me again. This time though it was a genuine smile, like I had actually made him laugh. It reached his eyes and it spread though the diamond cut shape of the iris. I almost wanted to touch them. Just reach out and feel them to make sure he really didn't have tiny icicles in there. But that probably wouldn't be a good first impression. Cato soon turned to face the front but he glanced in my direction one more time and said: "It's an incredible pleasure to meet you Clove."

This year may be better than I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I left school that day my heart all a flutter. How this boy did this to me I didn't know. But every time I saw him my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and straight into his. I wondered if he felt it to. What was even stranger was that I wanted him to. I wanted him to feel this too, that way I wouldn't be alone in this strange feeling.

I walked to my car in the school car park, Katniss already leaning on the outside of it. She slowly stood up and smiled at me. It was a cheeky smile, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I had had maths last period, one of my two classes without Katniss, Cato however shared this class with my. Even more strangely, he shared my desk. Again. It was the 3rd time today he had willingly taken a seat next to me in the 5 Classes we shared together, 2 of which I had been allocated a seat by the teacher, both of them conveniently next to Katniss. Had me and Katniss not done so well in exams last year I don't think our teachers would have allowed us to sit together again this year. I was glad they did though. As I got to my car, Katniss walked to the front seat, I unlocked it and we both stepped in. She was smirking at me and I felt my cheeks getting incredibly hot and red.  
"What is it Katniss?" I asked before turning towards her, trying to supress a smile.  
"Oooh, nothing…" She said suspiciously turning to glance out the window.  
"I have to meet Peeta at the mall after school near the food court, so could you drop me off? PRETTY PLEASE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" She asked with a cutesy voice that she always put on in situations like this.  
"Uh uh, I don't think so." I said in an attempt at friendly banter.  
She pouted at me and made an 'mmmmmmmmmmmm' noise; I glanced at her and laughed.  
"Well… maybe… I mean, if I can tag along too, I need some new clothes… then I suppose I could make an exception." I ventured slyly.  
"Ah!" She screamed. "Of course, you little angel you! I'll help you pick up some hot jeans." She said winking at me and smacking her bum. I sighed and we kept driving towards the mall.

We arrived at the mall, Katniss skipping through the doors and towards the food court, before turning towards me and noticing me trailing behind.  
"Come on slow-poke!" She teased before turning back.  
Suddenly I had the most sickening feeling in my stomach, it was almost crippling. It was like excitement only a million times as strong. It went as quickly as it had come. I kept walking wondering what on earth caused the strange emotion.

I turned the corner towards the food court and saw Katniss and Peeta; Katniss was reaching up on her tip-toes to give Peeta a quick peck on the lips. To the left of them stood a blonde boy in a plaid button up shit and pale blue jeans. I suddenly recognized him. It was Cato! An instantaneous smile spread across my face and I had to try to supress so as not to seem eager and creepy when I walked up to Cato.  
"Oh hey Cato." I greeted casually.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Clove." He said winking cheekily. My heart melted. How could he make that look so good! I didn't understand it!  
"Me and Peeta have to go see my mum at her work and then we are heading back to get some afternoon tea." Piped up Katniss. "Wanna meet back here in an hour?"  
"Sure." Me and Cato said simultaneously.  
"Oh and Clove needs to go and get some hot new jeans and a cute top, Cato you should help her out so she can master the art of impressing cute boys!" Katniss said happily before glancing at my mortified face.  
"Oh, I think she has it down pat." Cato said smoothly, not even batting an eye. Although I wouldn't have minded if he had blinked. His eyelashes were like heaven. I swore they were longer than anyone's I knew and they moved gracefully like butterflies wings. Up and down. Up and down.  
Cato glanced at me to find me blushing again and half-smiled at me, but I could see in his eyes that he was apologizing for embarrassing me.  
"Have fun then!" Katniss yelled before walking towards the escalator that would lead her to her mums work. Her mum didn't work at the workshop at her house; she was an accountant in a small green building somewhere on the 2nd floor of the mall.

Cato turned to me and smiled. "Well then, let's get onto this jeans and t-shirt issue."  
Trying to be as cool and unembarrassed as possible I said: "Sure thing, you better have good fashion taste." Cato laughed and looked at his shoes as he walked up beside me.

We went into a few shops and browsed around and I tried on a few things but none of them were what I was looking for. We entered another shop and I picked up a pair of skinny jeans, they were pale blue and they matched the ones Cato was wearing now.  
"Hey they match mine! You have to try them on." Cato said.  
"I was just thinking the same thing." I said flirtily. Wow I was surprising myself today.

I entered the changing room and slipped on the jeans. Turning to face the mirror my eyes nearly popped out. I don't think I am pretty or beautiful or anything, but right then in those jeans my mouth dropped to form a perfect O. These jeans were perfect. I actually felt like I looked nice for once. I turned around and opened the door to reveal Cato standing outside waiting for me to show myself. His eyes widened and he glanced at my legs.  
"Wow." He breathed. "Turn around."  
"You just want to see my butt!" I gasped laughing.  
"Ah n-n-no. I just-it's just. I mean. Well…" Cato replied nervously. I suddenly felt bad, how could I have made this confident, attractive, perfect boy look like this! He was obviously uncomfortable.  
"I was just joking, here." I said quickly, before doing a quick twirl. I could tell he was relieved to hear I wasn't offended or weirded out. He rubbed his forehead a little and glanced up at my face.  
"It was just that… I mean… I knew you were beautiful Clove, but I didn't realise how beautiful." He mumbled shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. My face began to burn. In an attempt to subside it I remarked: "well you aren't bad yourself." I could tell he was reassured by my light hearted reply.

Me and Cato browsed the shop after choosing the blue jeans, and found a cute t-shirt and a hoody. The t-shirt was fitting and it had a pattern on the fabric, and a small pocket on the left breast. I decided I wanted and Cato approved so we headed for the counter. We were due to meet Katniss and Peeta in 10 minutes.  
"Hey- uh- Clove…" I heard Cato call about a metre behind me.  
"Yeah?" I asked turning to see him holding up a gorgeous dress. It was white and made of a lace patterned fabric. It had skinny spaghetti straps that spread into a fitted bodice, which shrunk into a tight waist-band and spread into a flowing lacy skirt which reached to the knees.  
"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "How much is it?"  
"Two-hundred…" Cato replied shakily, obviously trying to make sure I didn't feel pressured into buying it. What a gentleman.  
"Oh, that's a shame; I don't have enough for that today, maybe if I save up for a bit." I said, sighing.  
"Or umm… I could... Uh… Buy it for you…" Cato suggested, smiling shyly.  
"Oh no!" I protested. "That is way too much, I couldn't ask you to do that!"  
"Well it actually wouldn't be that much of a hassle really, I mean, I want you to have it." He replied.  
"No Cato. No!" I couldn't do that to him. "There is no way I could repay you!"  
"Well actually…" Cato started. "There is?" I inquired, genuinely interested in what he had to say.  
"You could… go on a date with me…?" He offered slowly. "But you would have to wear this dress too, otherwise it wouldn't count and we would have to go on another."  
I laughed and smiled at Cato. "Alright, I'll go on a date with you." I agreed, and smiled again, trying to look sweet.

Inside I was freaking out. Why on earth would this model-esque boy want to go on a date with me! Me? Of all people, why Clove?

Cato smiled. It was a huge smile, so genuine and happy, reaching his eyes and further making me wonder whether this was a set up. His eyes were dancing, the blue iris' spreading to form a sea of warmth. He blinked and I was free of his mesmerizing stare. Good God he was beautiful. His hair was ruffled from behind by the fan that was blowing from the desk. His teeth were perfect and white and shining. The fan blew his smell towards me. Oh my. It was mouth-watering. It was sweet and romantic, with a warm spicy smell woven through it.  
"Oh good." He replied. " I was worried you were going to say no… I mean, I wasn't sure if you liked me or not." He chuckled nervously.  
"Hey, it's still only one date." I laughed.  
"Oh… Uh… Yeah… Of- of course." He said, shaking his head, confused. Suddenly I felt bad, I mean I did like him, but I didn't know if I wanted him to know that. I decided I did.  
"I do like you though…" I burst out suddenly. "I was just um... yeah."  
"Oh good." He said, sighing. "I guess you'll do." He said winking at me. That cheeky boy! I pretended to be offended before we bought my clothes and we went to meet Katniss and Peeta.

We sat with Katniss and Peeta, eating afternoon tea, laughing and flirting. Afterwards Katniss said she was going to drive home with Peeta. That was fine with me. I walked towards my car and Cato followed me. As we reached my car I turned to him.  
"Thanks for today." I said.  
"That's ok." He replied. "Anyway, this date, this Saturday, 7pm, okay?"  
"Sure." I replied smiling as I opened my car door and stepped in.  
"Don't forget the dress!" He yelled as he stepped away from my car, as it began to puff smoke from the exhaust.  
"I won't!" I yelled, laughing. I backed out of the car park and he took a step back waving at me as I went.  
I was more excited for Saturday than I could voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The week appeared to drag on, it seemed that because I wanted Saturday to happen so much, it was evading me as much as possible. But when Friday afternoon eventually came I was so tired of waiting I could barely contain myself. Me and Katniss had decided it would be a brilliant idea for us to go shopping for an outfit or dress or something for me to wear on Saturday. I had been saving my money for something cool, and this was it! I flicked Cato a text saying that he wouldn't be able to meet me in the car park after school because me and Katniss were going to the mall. He messaged me back saying: 'Aww man! I was looking forward to seeing you again ;) ah well, have fun.' This made my heart race more than ever. I replied to him in a flirty, playful manner saying he would soon enough.

The school bell rang and me and Katniss went out to my car and dumped our bags in the back. As we headed to the mall me and Katniss chatted away about some chemistry assignment we were both "doomed to fail" as she put it.  
"So anyway..." Katniss started. "Do you know where you are going tomorrow night?"  
"I honestly have no idea." I answered. I wish Cato had told me something, but he has been tight-lipped about it all week, not even telling Peeta or any of his other new friends what he was planning in case word somehow got to me.  
"Aww, that's kind of romantic." Katniss laughed.  
"Yeah." I agreed, laughing at her curiosity.  
"Do you think he will kiss you?" She asked suddenly.  
"What? Uh—I don't know… I mean… He hasn't said anything has he?" I blurted out quickly.  
"Oh no." Said Katniss, quickly recovering from her curious question. "it's just you both seem to really like each other and… well yeah."  
"I don't know…" I said dazily, wondering what it would be like to press my lips against those of Cato's and taste his breathe and smell his skin all in one go. My mouth began to water a little so I swallowed and changed the conversation topic.

When we got to the mall, me and Katniss wandered around looking for any cute shops that might hold the exact outfit I was looking for. We came across this small store that appeared to be fairly empty with only a few people wandering around whispering, so not to disturb the atmosphere. We looked around the store for a few minutes when Katniss wandered off. A few minutes later I heard her yell: "Hey Clove, come check out this cute as dress!"  
I wandered over to where Katniss was holding up a lavender coloured dress. It was cute. Actually it was gorgeous! I loved it! It was a pale purple, made entirely of an intricate lace type fabric and went to about 3 inches above my knee. The sleeves were long and transparent, no lining underneath them. The dress itself had lining of the same colour as the lace, it had a sweet-heart neckline made out of the lining making the dress look like it had two layers. The rest of the neck line was made of the lace. It was adorable, and I needed it. Katniss quickly flipped over the price tag to reveal that the dress was on special. It was originally $200! Now it was down to $100 for a quick sale. I grabbed it and said: "I'm trying it on."  
Katniss followed me to the dressing rooms. I slipped out of my school clothes and stepped into the dress, after zipping it up I turned to the mirror. It looked amazing. The dress was tight fitting and it made me look nice in all the right places. I didn't usually think I looked good, but tonight I couldn't help but breathe 'wow'. "Whats it like?!" Katniss yelled, quickly flinging the door open.  
"Oh my-.." She said. "You look incredible Clove!"  
"I know." I responded, smoothing some of the lace over my thigh.  
"Modest much?" Katniss said laughing. "You really do though, I'm sure Cato will fall in love with you with just one look if you wear this."  
I laughed, shutting the door on Katniss and changing back into my school clothes.

I went to the counter with the dress and paid for it before me and Katniss went back out into the mall to grab some food. I was so excited for my date with Cato, I actually had butterflies! It was so crazy! I had never felt like this... ever! I couldn't wait to see what Cato was wearing either.

I went home that night and could barely sleep. I was tossing and turning all night in anticipation, my stomach would not settle and my brain wouldn't shut up. I really hoped I wouldn't look too tired on my date.

I basically leaped out of bed on Saturday morning, jumping in the shower and scrubbed my skin until it was clean and glowing. Katniss was due to be at my house any second now to help me get ready. The door bell rang as I ran past the kitchen searching for my mum's best mascara, Katniss let herself in and saw me rushing past in my towel.  
"Wow, somebody is keen! Where are you off to?" She asked, laughing at me.  
"Mascara!" I yelled.  
"Aaah, I see. I bought my best make-up in case you wanted to borrow any too. Oh yeah and my curling iron!" She yelled walking towards my bathroom.  
After finding mum's mascara I headed back to the bathroom and watched as Katniss unpacked her extensive array of make-up products.  
"Oh my gosh Katniss!" I gasped.  
"Hey, having a beautician for a mum has it's perks Clove." She said, pulling out a lovely set of eyeshadows. "I get to do you up now don't I?" Katniss asked eagerly.  
I sighed. "Yes, of course you do." I sat down on a stool katniss had dragged into the bathroom and seated in front of the large mirror. Closing my eyes, I let Katniss begin.

I let Katniss work for about an hour before I got hungry and had to go grab some nibbles, then I let her go back to what she was doing. She had applied a small amount of foundation because she wanted me to look natural. She then applied a soft, shimmering, silver-purple eye-shadow. It was such a gorgeous colour, she had done my eye liner in a smudged subtle way, making my eyes look large and bright. Katniss was very good at the whole make-up thing, I was really impressed. After finishing my make-up Katniss moved onto my hair, she curled it and pinned it up into a ponytail, leaving my fringe brushed back in a soft, loose puff on top of my head, leading back and out of the ponytail. I had to admit, it looked amazing!  
"All done." Said Katniss adding a few small jewelled clips to my hair and spraying some light hair spray.  
"Oooh, Thank you Katniss!" I breathed. "I look incredible!"  
"You look beautiful Clove, if Cato doesn't fall in love with you tonight then I don't know what will make him."  
"Thanks Katniss." I said, laughing.

Now it was time to go put my dress on, I changed out of my dressing-gown and slipped on the dress, being extra careful not to let it pull my hair. Once I was ready, I went to check the time. It was 5:55pm, Cato was meant to be here at 6:00pm, Katniss was staying at my house tonight because her parents were away so she had disappeared to set up camp in my room.

The door bell rang and I heard Katniss yell: "Good luck bestie! Don't forget to smooch him!"  
I opened the door and there stood Cato. Shit he looked gorgeous. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white dress shirt with a silver tie. His hair was brushed back messily, yet still amazingly formal, his eyes sparkled blue and smiled at me. He sucked in a breath of air at the same time I did the same.  
"Wow, Clove..." He started.  
"Ha! Wow yourself! You look amazing Cato, I never thought you could get more attractive but-" I said before stopping suddenly and realising I had just said that out loud.  
"oh, so you think I am attractive?" Cato said smiling cheekily at me.  
"Well... maybe a little..." I said staring at my shoes.  
"Well that's great!" He exclaimed. "Because I think you are absolutely stunning."  
"Thanks." I said smiling at him.  
"We better go now, or we might run out of time to eat." Cato said extending a hand towards me, offereing it to me. Taking it I responded:  
"Oh, sure."  
His hand was so warm and soft, it felt safe and secure, like if I was holding it no one could hurt me because he wouldn't let them.  
We went to his car and he opened the door for me, what a gentleman, I thought.  
"P.s. I LOVE your dress, Clove." Cato said, shutting the door and walking to get in the drivers side.

We drove away from my house and towards the far end of town, we stopped and parked near a large park. It was filled with blossom trees, covered in white and pink flowers, with daisies, pansies and dandelions scattered romantically across the grass. The park was empty, with the exception of a few old couples who wandered towards the rose garden on the other side. Cato led me to the boot of his car where we found a basket, with a blanket draped over it. Still holding my hand Cato shut the boot and led me into the park and down the pathway, towards the large pond where Swans and ducks glided across the reflective water. The sun was setting to form a purple and orange striped sky, it looked painted. The stars were slowly dotting themselves across the sky. We walked to the edge of the pond where the grass was sprinkled with tiny flowers, closing as the night began. Cato lay down the blanket and sat me down, placing the basket in one corner. Sitting next to me he opened the basket and removed about 4 different plates of food. There was so much, he has strawberries and tiny sandwiches and crackers and gourmet cheeses.  
"Oh wow Cato!" I exclaimed! "Everything looks amazing!"  
He laughed at me and pulled out some more food. We ate so much that night, I just about popped, but it was all so delicious I could have kept going. After we finished eating me and Cato lay down on the blanket and chatted. We talked for about 2 hours about random things like family, school, past relationships and our future. After a while we went quiet and just watched the stars for a bit.  
Looking up at them I noticed Cato turn to look at me.  
"You are so incredibly beautiful Clove..."  
Turning to look at him, I smiled. "Thank you Cato, you make me feel beautiful."  
"I hope I can make you feel that way for as long as possible because you are honestly incredible, I don't understand how someone like you could be placed on this Earth, it's like everyone else it only here to make you stand out, it amazes me."  
Blushing, I smiled at him again. Cato smiled the warmest smile at me and I watched as it reached his eyes and spread around his face. He was so gorgeous. Suddenly he looked down, then back up at me. "Would you mind if I kissed you Clove?" Cato asked.  
My face suddenly went hot, I was trying to control my newly rapid breathing, I tried to swallow so I could answer Cato but I couldn't. Time seemed to be passing so fast but it can't have been longer that about 2 seconds.  
"I wouldn't mind that at all.." I managed to squeak out before Cato leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were so warm and soft, and his breathe was sweet and light. I could taste him and his lips. It was so nice, I could have stayed there forever.  
Cato pulled away too soon leaving my lips cold and alone. He chuckled and smiled at me again.  
"You're very nice Clove." He said winking at me.  
"So are you, Cato." I said, flustered.  
Glancing at his watch Cato sighed. He looked at, sadness lining his face.  
"I have to take you home now, otherwise Katniss will kill me." He said, looking back at my face and smiling.  
"Ooh, what's the time? I don't think we have been here that long have we?" I asked, wondering. I had left my phone in Cato's car, so I couldn't check for myself.  
"About 10:45pm, I promised Katniss you would be home before 11:00." He said in a cute voice.  
"Oh wow, we have been here for a while, it didn't feel like that long at all." I said in all honesty.  
"Time flies when you are having fun, right?" He said, laughing lightly at me.  
"So it does." I responded, giggling.  
He stood up, lifting me up with one of his hands and embracing me into a warm hug. Breathing out he said: "You have an amazing laugh, Clove."  
He smelt so good, I nearly drooled, that would have been embarrassing. I laughed, and then sighed, smiling. We packed up the picnic and walked back to Cato's car. He gave me the keys to hop in the front while he put the basket back in the boot. He then drove me home and opened the door for me to get out. Walking me up the path to my front door, he turned me towards him. Kissing me on the lips again for a short while before kissing me on the forehead. Looking down at me he grinned.  
"Goodnight Clove, I hope you had fun, I certainly did, you looked beautiful."  
"Thanks, I did, you looked amazing too, we should definitely do this another time."  
"Agreed." He said, hugging me again.  
As he left me to open my front door he yelled: "Night Clove... Night Katniss!"  
I laughed at him, waved goodbye and stepped inside. As soon as the door was shut, I turned on the light to have Katniss jump out at me and scream.  
"HOW WAS IT THEN!?" She screamed.  
"Well... it was lot's of fun... we had a picnic... we watched the stars... and-"  
"And then what!?" She interupted.  
"And then we... kissed." I finished.  
Katniss screamed in happiness and bounded around me in excitement. When we went to bed that night she asked me hundreds of questions before dozing off with the words:  
"He is so attractive Clove, you are so lucky... getting to touch him..." She then fell into a quiet snore and I followed her lead, falling asleep dreaming of tonight.


End file.
